Titanic: The Yuri Ivanov story
by Beywriter
Summary: This is set between chapters 12 and 13 of Journey of the white star. Its from Tala and Brian's memories. Tala and Brian hadn't spoke about the lost lovers in under 6o years. Now the secrets of there love will be revealed for the world to hear.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

STOP BEFORE YOU READ ON, IT IS STRONGLY ADVISED YOU READ "Journey of the white star"

**Titanic: the Yuri Ivanov story**

Yuri was now 107 and so was Brian.  
Both were living in a retirement home when a blue haired man came up to them.  
"Hi...I'm Tyson Granger, I'm a Titanic expert and I've found you"  
"Your second name sounds familiar"

* * *

"We met a William Granger on the Carpathia"  
"William Granger was my great Grandfather...now I would like you two to come the Town hall tomorrow where you will talk about your memories of the Titanic...can you come?" both men looked between each other.  
"Yes...we will"  
"Thank you! A car will be here at 11am to pick you up...I'll talk to you tomorrow"

* * *

At 11 the next day Tyson arrived and took them to the hall.  
They hadn't spoke about Kai and Ray for fifty years, oddly enough there were no records of either of them as passengers aboard.  
People were gathering in the hall, mostly press and there were cameras and recorders.  
"Hello everyone, welcome here to the Moscow Town hall where two Titanic Survivors will tell us about there memories of the great ship.

Yuri Ivanov and Brian Yuszik" Tyson sat down again, People clapped, they weren't sure why.  
"Well, why not start...guys?"  
There were a lot of bleeps from the crowds as people activated recorders and cameras.  
"I'm Yuri Ivanov"

"I'm Brian Yuria"  
Tala started.

_Flashback_

Yuri turned into the street, looming infront of him down the road was a huge metal structure.  
He had never seen anything that big before and he was lucky enough to be going on it.

* * *

Brian looked as the horse and cart he was in got closer to the dock.  
Inside was Ian and Spencer.  
"You ever seen anything that big?" Ian asked, his eyes fixed on the Ocean Liner with people already at the railings.  
"Watch it kid!" the cab driver called.  
Yuri moved out of the way.  
Bryan looked out at the red head is driver yelled at.

* * *

Finally the cab stopped at the dock, Ian, Brian and Spencer got out.

"What's your rooms?" the white haired teen asked.  
"D-60" Ian said looking at his ticket.  
"D-60" Spencer also looked at his ticket and then to the shorter boy.

"D-59"  
"To bad Bryan" Ian said up to his new friend.

Yuri found his way to D-60.  
It was empty, he smirked and unpacked his things into a draw and that wasn't much before he climbed onto the top bunk.  
"I love being on top" he closed his eyes and dozed, he hadn't got much sleep and the comfortable mattress relaxed him.  
The door opening woke him and he looked right to see a short teen carrying in a bag.

"Hi" Tala said, the younger boy jumped with fright.  
"Sorry...I'm Yuri...call me Tala"  
"Ian"  
"Its here...your over there...got ya" a taller blond came in and noticed Tala.

"Hi, I'm Spencer"  
"Yuri...call me Tala" Tala held his hand out and Spencer shook it.  
The red head jumped down.  
"We didn't shake Ian"  
"Sorry" Ian stood up to shake, he was clearly 10 inches shorter.

Author notes

Beywriter: Ok...this is set between Chapter 12 and 13 of "Journey of the white star" its just the story from mainly Tala and Brian's memories, there might not be as much of Ray and Kai in this story as the first one but they will be in it.  
Please review!  
I'm going to keep the chapters to 2 pages at the max


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Titanic: the Yuri Ivanov story**

Again the door opened, a trunk was pushed through the door and a blue haired teen came in.  
Kai looked around.  
"Hello, I'm Yuri Ivanov...call me Tala, this is Ian, Spencer and Brian"  
"Hi" they all said in turn and shook his hand  
"My name is Kai, your all Russian?" they nodded.  
"Likewise, which bed is free?" Ian tapped the lower one to Kai's right, that was ok, he didn't mind being on the bottom.  
"How about we go on deck?" Tala asks  
"I mean when were your finished here"  
Kai had began to unpack his things and didn't reply.  
"Sure" Tala lied back down again after no one replied.  
"We'll go Tala but can we get sorted down here first?" Spencer said finishing putting stuff away.  
Kai's room was one room, about 8 foot long and 6 foot wide with bunk beds on each side but in an odd way it was cosy, the only down side is that there wasn't a lot of privacy when going to the toilet.

* * *

Kai was up on deck with his new friends, he was happy to leave Britain and Europe so he joined them waving at the crowds as the ship began to move slowly away.  
Ray managed to get on deck to the Port side to see the huge crowd waving them off.  
Like the others around him in the first class deck, he screamed good byes and waved his arms but it wasn't happiness on the Bridge.

* * *

As the giant liner made her graceful way slowly down the river, the turbulence created by the massive hull was causing problems with surrounding ships.  
Two liners were moored in tandem alongside their pier, the Oceanic was inboard, and the New York was on the outside.  
As the huge volume of water displaced by the Titanic came upon these two ships, the New York rose high in the water, then dropped back down with enough power to snap her mooring lines like a thin piece of string.  
The stern of the New York, which was unmanned, began to swing out into the river, and towards the Titanic.  
"Capitan, ahead!" the Pilot said.  
The Captain of the tug Vulcan, managed to get a line aboard the runaway, and aboard Titanic.  
"Full Astern!" Captain Smith ordered to lessen the drawing effect the Titanic was having on the New York.  
The two vessels came within four feet of each other, the distance between your outstretched arms!

* * *

"My god, did you see how close we were to that ship?" Tala had leaned over to get a good luck of what was coming, he had seen the whole thing and was white in the face.  
"We nearly hit another ship" After the Ship had left the port, there next port of call was Cherbourg.  
Kai glanced up, he saw a teen about 17, leaning over the rails, waving his arms.  
The boy had long silky black hair that swayed gently in the sea breeze.  
"Kai, come on...lets check this boat out" Tala pulled the boy, loosing his gaze at the boy.  
"I wonder who he is?"

* * *

Tala pulled Kai through the ship.  
"Tala, where are you taking me?" Kai asked, surprised at his friends action, well he didn't know the boy so this could be his usual thing he's takin Kai too.  
"I found this when I got lost coming to my room" Tala showed them a bar.  
"A Bar?" Kai asked  
"Yeah, tonight...celebrating us meeting each other"  
"Boy...that sounds really gay" Spencer laughed followed by the others, Tala's cheeks went bright red.  
"I meant us becoming friends"  
"Were just screwing with you, why not explore what we can?" Brian laughed  
Kai's thoughts were back to the boy he saw earlier.  
"Kai, what's the matter?" Ian asked  
"Oh, nothing, lets go and see the ship"

Author notes

So, now Kai and Ray are in it but now Ray is still the mysterious stranger, just like Kai is to him.  
Please review!

Thanks to Lirin Sama and Icecube06 for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Titanic: the Yuri Ivanov story**

The Ship started moving again from where she was docked.  
Titanic was too big to fit into the port at Cherbourg so special ships were sent out with the Passengers, The Nomadic and the Traffic.  
Among the passengers who were boarding was the famous Molly Brown.

* * *

Kai stretched out on his bunk.  
The clock said 1:26 am, they had been in the bar having a good time, they had to carry Tala back as he drunk his own weight in Vodka, his head would feel like someone slammed it into a brick wall in the morning.  
"He's going to feel like hell tomorrow" Brian laughed looking at the red head.  
Kai nodded.  
"So Kai, what are you going to do when we get to America?"  
"To be honest, I'm not sure, try and make a new start" Kai stared at the Ceiling.  
"What about you?"  
"I have family in a place called Salt Lake City, they moved there to get away from Russia, they weren't popular with the Government, they have our real second name, we changed it so we could stay in Russia"  
"What is your real second name?"  
"Kuznetsov" Kai knew he had heard it somewhere, Brian could tell by his expression.  
"I saw you looking at one of the passengers earlier, a long haired guy..or girl, I couldn't tell"  
"I wasn't looking at anyone" Brian rolled his eyes.  
"I heard you and Tala talking...I know your gay" Kai shot Brian a look.  
"Why were you spying?"  
"I was sat next to you"  
"Oh"

* * *

Next day the Ship docked in Queenstown Ireland where people would board the massive Ocean liner.  
This was also the last chance for supplies so people worked hard loading supplies into the ship.

Kai stopped talking in mid sentence as he noticed Ray.  
"What?" Tala asked Kai pointed.  
"He's far to good for you Kai" Tala had known about Kai's sexuality last night when they were in the bar.  
Ray felt eye's burning him and he looked over to Kai and Tala.  
They stared at each other for a few moments before a women, probably his mother came up to the teen.  
Kai then knew he had fallen for that mysterious boy.  
"Love sure is in the air!" Tala chirped but got lightly smacked and Kai smiled.  
"Where are the others?" Kai asked.  
"Brian and Spencer are at the bow, there's usually dolphins there, as for Ian...who knows?"

"Okay, I'm going to get cleaned up, I feel dirty" Kai stood up and left for his cabin to get something, there were only two bathtubs in steerage, one for the men and one for the women as most of the third class passengers believed bathing regularly was unhealthy but Kai, he prided himself in clenliness, sure he didn't have a lot of money but he always tried to be as clean as possible.  
"Sure...are you going to the bar tonight?"  
"I dunno but I was thinking of taking a walk around the ship, see if I can see the stars..."  
"I would never think you were a star gazer"  
"I'm not but were miles out and the only lights to interfere with the stars is the ships lights"  
"Ok, I think I'll find Brian and Spencer...well I want someone to talk to"

Kai smirked and left the red head.  
The sun was beginning to go below the horizon.  
He stood up and stretched, the sea breeze played with his hair.  
"I wonder where those two are" Tala put his hands in his pockets and walked off.

* * *

He found Brian and Spencer at the front.  
"Look Tala!" Spencer pointed down, there were five Dolphins.  
Tala laughed as he saw them play and leap through the air.  
"Wonder why they race ships?" he thought.  
They stayed at the Bow for another hour before going to lunch

Author notes

Ok, a dull ending  
anyway those who remember how "Journey of the white star" will know what's probably going to happen next.

Thanks for Lirin Sama for reviewing


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

Strong language in the ending of the chapter...you have been warned

**Titanic: the Yuri Ivanov story**

Kai opened the door to the bar where Spencer, Ian, Brian and Tala were.  
"Kai come sit" Tala got a couple of chairs.  
"Who's your friend?" Brian managed to get out.  
"Guys, this is Ray, my lover" The group wolf whistled.  
"This is Tala or Yuri, Brian, Spencer and Ian" There was an Irish band playing in the corner and a dance floor in the middle with tables of cheering people who obviously had a lot of drink.  
"Hi, nice to meet you all" Ray smiled.  
"I'm gonna get us a drink"  
"Ok"  
"Ray, what do you see in Kai?" Spencer asked  
"He's a nice guy, friendly, handsome, strong, fun, a real gentlemen...what's so funny?" As he was going through his list the others started laughing.  
"He's nothing like you say"  
"He is, well he was like that to me" Kai returned with two full pints on Guinness.  
"You have to try this!" he put the pint front of Ray.  
"I don't drink"  
"Try it" Tala slurred.  
Ray picked up the pint and took a small swig, it tasted strange but it was nice, it had a smooth texture so he took a bigger few gulps.  
"Easy, easy, it has to be sipped to be enjoyed" Ian laughed at the speed he drunk it.  
"Cheers" Kai and Ray knocked there glasses together and the others joined in and drank.

* * *

An hour in and Ray was on his second pint, they had been dancing on the dance floor, Ray was completely relaxed.  
"Kai, thanks I'm totally relaxed now, all the stress is gone"  
"No problem" Kai pressed a quick kiss to Ray's lips as they sat down.  
"What time is it?"  
"1 am, our first day together"  
"You two did the deed together?" Tala over heard their conversation.  
"No, its a little early for that"  
"For what?" Ray was confused.  
"He asked us if we have had sex yet" Ray blushed bright red.  
"We will but not yet, I'd better go, can you show me back up?"  
"Sure" Ray and Kai finished up their drinks.  
"This way" Kai pulled Ray's chair out and helped the boy up.  
"Bye" Ray said to them, his eyes were slightly glazed over.  
"See ya Ray!" Spencer said before going back to his drink.  
"Bye Kai...Ray" Tala said, whistling again.  
Ian and Brian waved.  
"They are soooo going to do it now, Kai's going to take Ray to the cabin and screw him"  
"Tala, has anyone ever said anything about your dirty imagination?"Brian joked.  
"Spencer...I dare you to follow them" Ian said randomly.  
Spencer nodded and left, the others went into fits of laughter.

* * *

The Russian quickly caught up and followed at a safe distance.  
He heard Ray and Kai talking about stuff.  
They were holding hands as they walked.  
Unbeknownst to Spencer, Ray knew he was being followed.  
Kai led Ray up the deck where they said there goodbyes and a quick kiss.  
"Bye Kai...by the way, we were followed"  
"Followed?"  
"By one of your drinking buddies, anyway I have to go, love you" Ray kissed Kai again and left.  
"Tala? Brian? Spencer? Ian?"  
"Its Spencer"  
"Why the hell were you following us?"  
"Ian dared me and Tala wanted to know if you two were going to your cabin so you could screw Ray" Kai gave Spencer a death glare.  
"Look, I wouldn't do that to Ray, especially if we've only been together 5 fucking hours!" Kai yelled at the blond.  
Spencer just stood there.  
"Look, I know what I did was wrong but with the Alcohol and other stuff, it was hard not to"  
"Lame excuse, whatever...I'll buy your bullshit lie I can't be bothered right now, tell Tala, if he wants to know our sex life, why not himself follow us?" Spencer left to tell the others as Kai walked away.

Author notes

I hope you are liking this so far, I can't wait to read your reviews of this one!  
Thanks to Lirin Sama for reviewing


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Titanic: the Yuri Ivanov story**

Spencer had gone back to tell them about what Kai had said.  
They were talking about it the next day when Kai had gone out saying something about looking for Ray.  
"I can't believe he flew of the handle" Ian said, before eating a biscuit.  
"Guess he doesn't like being followed" Brian suggested.  
"Also Ray heard me..."  
"How?" Tala asked  
"Your like a ninja"  
"Don't tell me you haven't noticed!" Ian spat out.  
"What?" Tala looked at his shorter friend  
"Ray is a Neko-Jin...thats why he knew Spence was there.  
"Ray's a Neko?" He hadn't noticed, perhaps it was the drink.  
"Earth to Tala, hello? The cat eyes? The fangs?" Brain said to Tala's face.  
"I gotta pay more attention to things" he laughed slightly.  
Tala's arms were folded behind his head.  
"I can't believe that Kai is gay, I mean he looks so butch" Ian laughed at Spencer.  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry, its the way you said it"  
"It just goes to show that looks can be deceiving" Tala said, his eyes closed.  
"I think they'll make a great couple, there so cute together" the shorter boy said.  
"Yeah, he deserves all the happiness he gets..we all do" Brian said.  
"I'm gonna go up on deck and get some air...you guys coming?" Spencer stood up and stretched.  
"Nah, I feel really tired" Tala yawned loudly and turned his back to them.  
"Lets give Tala some quiet...he's knackered" Ian stood up and left, Brian followed and quietly closed the door.

* * *

They were now walking the Ships length, talking and laughing.  
Soon they found Kai and Ray but since they were sleeping, decided to not disturb them.  
"They look so cute together!" Brian said looking down at them.  
"Jealous Brian?" Ian giggled.  
"Were not a peep show!" Kai opened his eyes.  
"What's going on?" Ray rubbed his eyes and looked.  
"Hi guys...what's up?" he smiled at the Russians.  
"They were watching us sleep"  
"Perverts" Ray laughed.  
"Says the gay one" Spencer said rolling his eyes.  
"Guys, you wanna come with us for a walk?" Spencer asked the lovers  
Ray stretched...now Ian could see Ray's fangs.  
"Oh, Ray, I want to apologize for following you two earlier"  
"That's ok...I really had fun, the most in ages" Ray sat back in his chair.  
"I never expected to find love on the ship but it was magical last night" Kai looked at his lover to his right and patted Ray's hand.  
"It was beautiful"  
"So you two DID do it?" Brian's eyes went wide and everyone looked at him.  
"Brian...we thought Tala was the pervert?" the shorter boy asked  
"I remember Kai saying something like that to Tala once like that yes"  
"No Brian, we haven't screwed each other...yet...its to early, we both decided that" Ray held Kai's hand.  
"We don't want to rush ourselves into romance" Kai kissed the back of Ray's hand and Ray moved to sit on Kai's lap before gently purring as Kai kissed the back of his neck and stroked Ray's smooth skin.  
Ray moved and turned his head to the right and they started to kiss.  
"Ahem...company"Spencer stopped the boys from there love making.  
"Save that for the bed springs"  
"Ray...no offence but I've got cramp...can you get off for a moment?" Ray obliged and got of his lovers lap.  
Kai started to stomp his foot into the deck.  
"Kai" Spencer said.  
"What?" they pointed to Ray who had surprisingly dozed off, Kai smiled at his koi.  
"Where's Tala?" he asked  
"He's doing what Ray is...taking a cat nap" Brian answered.  
"What is it with sea air making people drowsy?" He sighed and placed a kiss on to Ray's cheek and sat down yawning.  
"Early night tonight" he said, the others nodded and agreed  
"We'll go bye Kai" Spencer said as he dragged the others away letting the lovers some peace.

Author notes

I'm trying to make up for the Kai/ Ray romance scenes that have to be cut as Tala and Brian weren't there.  
huge thanks to Lirin Sama, Purple-Kissed-Wishes, icecube06 and White Tiger for reviewing.  
Also thanks to Lirin Sama for pointing out the errors in Paragraph 2


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Titanic: the Yuri Ivanov story**

"Where's Kai?"Ian questioned the fact Kai had not returned.  
They were eating in the cafeteria unaware that Kai was in fact dining posh tonight with his lover.  
"He's probably having it with Ray...isn't that what lovers do?"  
"You know quite a lot about romance and relationships...you said you've never had one Tala" Spencer said to his red haired friend who's cheeks were turning as red AS his hair.  
"Who was the lu..er guy or girl?" Ian asked being **nosey**.  
"It was a girl a couple of years back called Hilary...it didn't work out"  
"She dumped you?"  
"No, the world didn't work out for her...she died of the flu" he sighed, drinking some vodka that was watered down with Coca-Cola.  
"I'm sorry" Ian patted the elder's shoulder.  
"My Mother died from the flu" Brian said putting down his glass.  
"When did this depression sit in? We should be laughing...were on the world's most luxurious liner...well it would feel like that for the first and second class" the taller teen sighed.  
A long silence followed  
"I bet Kai is eating with Ray...I wonder how his parents are taking the whole gay thing? I mean people usually aren't nice on the whole boy/ boy romance thing" said the red head who picked up a spoon and started to eat quietly.  
"Ray's probably just said he's a friend" he said after swallowing a bit  
"Why has our conversation gone back to Ray?" Brian asked.  
"No clue"  
"This soup is good...you gotta chew the meat but...okh...agh..."  
"Ian?" Brian asked.  
"He's choking!" Tala said and started to hit Ian's back.  
Quickly he coughed it out and gasped for air.  
"Now do you know why people say don't talk when your eating?"  
Ian stared angrily at Tala.  
"Is that how you thank someone for saving your life?"  
"Thank you Tala" he said.  
"Better" he patted Ian's head...clearly making fun of his height and laughing, the others joined in too.  
"Stop it!" he swatted away Tala's hand like it was a fly bugging him.  
"Tala!" Ian wined.  
"Ah, I'm just having some fun" he went back to his food and they ate in silence.

* * *

When they were finished they left for there cabin.  
"Kai's not back...I wonder where he is?" Brian asked.  
"He's usually here by now"  
Then Tala said something they should have expected.  
"Perhaps..."  
"Tala, don't even say it" Ian warned  
"He's screwing Ray into the bed right now" the others rolled there eyes and laughed at his dirty mind.  
"Why are you so paranoid and thinking that Kai's screwing Ray? You heard him they're not going to have butt sex until they think they're ready" Spencer asked turning on the light switch and laying down on his bunk and closing his eyes...he was just resting them but dozed off, even with the other 3 teens who were occupying the room were talking.  
"What's the date?" Ian asked  
"Hmm, is about 6pm, we set sail on the 10th...its about the 14th" Brian replied to the shorter.  
"Time's going fast" Ian climbed up and on to his bunk above Spencer.  
"If we wake up together, let's have a drink...drink to Kai and Ray" Ian closed his eyes.  
"We did that" Tala looked over to Ian  
"Why not again?"  
"Any reason for a drink" Brian laughed quietly and lied down on Kai's bunk.  
"He won't mind if I sleep here?"  
"He might...probably try to stuff you through the port hole" Brian stared up at Ian, Tala was forcing back laughs.  
"Really?"  
"No stupid" Ian replied.  
One by one they fell asleep, this was odd for them, they usually went to the bar but they felt so tired.  
After they spoke with Kai and Ray they went to the pool and did a couple of hours swimming to try to stay in shape.  
Soon the room was filled with snores.

Author notes

Chapter 6 done...why aren't you all reviewing?  
I thought people would like to see something else like this?  
Is it because there's no lemons?  
Max: Don't worry about it Beywriter  
I know, there too selfish to spend 30 seconds in writing a comment.  
Thanks to Lirin Sama for reviewing!

Also Coca-Cola was invented in 1885

Story by- Beywriter  
Edited by- Lirin Sama


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Titanic: the Yuri Ivanov story**

Tala sat up straight, he was sure he heard a gun.  
He looked under his bunk...no Kai but there was Brian, who looked happy to get some sleep, he says his room-mates don't let him get a wink of sleep.  
Tala glanced around the room, Ian was looking at him.  
"AAGH!" Ian laughed quietly, his eyes flickered in amusement.  
"Do I scare you Tala?"  
"I heard a gun...or I thought I did" Tala whispered.  
"No kidding?" Tala shook his head.  
"I heard it too, it was quiet but it was a gun"  
Tala jumped down and woke Brian up.  
"Brian...wake up!"  
"No, I've got a better idea" he leaned over and flipped the light switch.  
"What...what's the big idea? I'm sleeping" Without opening his eyes and squeezing them shut due to fear and the brightness Brian spoke up, scared  
"Kai, I'm really sorry, please don't stuff me through the port hole, please."  
"Brian..." Tala sighed.  
"Open your damn eyes" He opened his eyes and looked around.  
He blushed out of embarrassment.  
"Brian you idiot" Ian laughed.

* * *

"What's the deal with waking us?" Spencer rubbed his eyes when they were finally starting to wake up.  
"Me and Ian both heard a gunshot, my insane perverted paranoia says Kai might have been on the other side of that bullet."  
"There are over 2000 people on this ship...how do you know it was Kai being shot?"  
"I have these feelings."  
"Yeah, in your pants."  
"Ian, now who's being perverted?" Tala asked the shorter.  
"I'm going to find Kai...if you want to stay here and sleep...that's fine with me but I want to know if he's okay."  
Tala straightened his clothes and hair before stepping out into the basic corridor, it was metal metal walls and the lights were bulbs in little cages at each side of the corridor.  
There was one or two people out saying they heard a gun shot.  
"Were coming too"Spencer called out of the room, they filled out, turned off the light and locked the door.  
"Ok...where to start?" Spencer thought aloud.  
"Deck first" Tala suggested and went in search of their friend.

* * *

"Where do you think he is?" Ian asked as they walked on deck.  
"I'm freezing out here" Ian shivered.  
"I've got to get back inside"  
"If Kai was indeed shot there was only one place Ray could have took him and that's the infirmary."  
"That's the brightest thing you've said since we've met you."  
"Ha...ha...ha Brian" Tala said sarcasticly.  
"What are we waiting for? If your right we should go there...lets go" Ian started walking, the others behind.  
They looked at each other, and laughed quietly.  
"OI...IDIOT" Tala yelled at Ian.  
The younger turned around.  
"WHAT...PERVERT?"  
"OH...VERY ORIGINAL, DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOUR GOING?" Ian sweat dropped and after a moment.  
"WELL?"  
"NO...I GUESS I DON'T!"  
"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Ian knew Tala was fooling around.

* * *

They had found a crew member and asked him where it was located, they were somewhere on the ship but now they were lost.  
"Are you sure he said this way?" said Ian.  
"Positive" Brian responded.  
Out of the group he had the better memory and had memorised the way to get here by a clever way...a song which he found was very useful.  
"How do you get a good memory like that Bry?" Spencer asked when they saw the office ahead.  
"I sing"

Author notes

Those who have red "Journey of the white star" you will know what happens next...  
I am very sorry for the long delay, it was caused by a malfunctioning port on my portable hard drive

Story by- Beywriter  
Edited by- Lirin Sama


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Titanic: the Yuri Ivanov story**

The door silently opened, Tala, Ian, Spencer and Brian came in.  
"Kai!" Tala gasped.  
"What the hell happened?" Spencer asked, a certain tone of worry in his voice.  
"Shot by my homophobic father, if my mother hadn't whacked him over the head with a vase, Kai's brains would now be all over our floor." The others were shocked.  
"Kai's gay?" Brian's face was confused.  
"I'm his lover...remember, Kai said...in the bar?" Rays' stomach rumbled louder this time.  
"Have you eaten?" Tala asked the neko.  
"Not since lunch"  
"I'll take you to eat."  
"No, I want to stay with my Kai" Ray protested.  
"I don't think he would want you to starve, come on" Tala was right so Ray gave up and got of the chair and let go of Kai's left hand.  
"If anything happens, please come and get us" the three teens nodded.  
The door closed, Brian sat down in the seat Ray was in and looked at his friend.  
"Why would he do that?" he asked.  
"Remember? Most of the world these days are homophobic...they will kill, in prison, stone to death...which comes under kill gay people" Ian said remembering what he heard earlier.

* * *

About 30 minutes later Kai started to stir.  
"Ray?"  
"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!"  
"Kai...its okay, your going to be fine...Ian, get Ray and Tala" Brian instructed.

* * *

"So, it sounds like your father went nuts...can I say?" Tala asked the neko.  
Ray was crying slightly, his stomach rumbled like an angry lion in its cage but he had no appetite.  
"You can say that" he forced a weak, sad smile.  
"Ray...you gotta eat something, Kai would never forgive me if you died of hunger."  
"I want to eat but I just don't feel like it."

"I know what your going through Ray." Ray looked up to Tala's sad eyes.  
"What?" Ray asked puzzled.  
Tala took a deep breath.  
"About two years ago, I also had a lover, a beautiful girl called Hilary...she was my life...my heaven, my moon, my stars..she made me...me but she caught the flu...badly and she died" Tala started to cry.  
"She was only a year younger than me...she had her whole life ahead of her!"  
Ian came in panting.  
"What's up?" Tala asked the boy trying to catch his breath.  
"Kai'sawake he wantsRay hesays he's scared" Tala and Ray disposed of their food and ran to the barbershop.

* * *

Kai was looking scared, he was pale faced, a light layer of sweat lied on his skin and the whites of his eyes were showing.  
"Ray" Kai whispered, Ray approached his lover and gently hugged him.  
"How are you?" Ray stroked Kai's hair gently.  
"Scared and dizzy with a pain in my chest" The clock struck 9pm, time was going fast.  
Mao came in, her eyes filled with tears.  
"Ray...Li...he shot himself."  
Ray couldn't believe this.  
Kai squeezed Ray's hands, just yesterday they were this typical family on the Titanic and now they were falling apart.  
Kai's stomach rumbled and Ray left the room to get the doctor to ask if Kai could eat.  
"I think it would be a very good idea if the boy eats."  
Mao left and brought back soup so Ray could stay.

She put the soup on a tray and on Kai's lap, he slowly started eating and it took the whole hour to eat, by the time he finished it the soup was cold but he felt stronger.  
"Thank you Mrs. Kon" she made a sad smile, her whole world now lay in ruin, it was destroyed but a single flame survived under the devastation, that was of Ray and Kai.

"I'm going to get some rest...Ray, don't stay up to late, you can sleep here tonight" she kissed Ray on the cheek and hugged him, he returned it.

"I'm gonna go back to bed if its okay, I wanna sleep" Brian yawned.  
"Same here."  
"Me too...Tala, get us if something happens" Spencer asked and he nodded.

* * *

Ray woke up to Tala whispering a hymn and listened to it the hole way through.  
"Nearer my God to thee, a Welsh hymn" Ray smiled  
"It was beautiful, I know it"  
"Ah, your awake, I noticed you fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you."  
"Thanks...when did Kai fall asleep?"  
"He noticed you did so he fell asleep with you."  
The doctor suddenly came in to check Kai, colour had returned to the boy's skin, he took Kai's pulse and that was normal, but that woke Kai up.  
"Sorry" the man said.  
"No worries" Kai smiled weakly.  
"I need to take your temperature" The doctor gave him a thermometer to put under his tongue for two minutes.

Author notes

This is the longest chapter in the fic 3 pages, can you believe it, well two full pages and a half used.  
I hope your all enjoying, I'm not suprized about the reviews, we can't believe you wont spend 1 minute just to give your opinion, you must have one so why not tell? its set to allow none members to review, I'll accept flames (to a certain level).  
I always review why not you?

Ray: Thanks to Lirin Sama for her reviewing, all reviews mean alot to us

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Titanic: the Yuri Ivanov story**

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep" the Doctor admitted.  
Kai had long since taken the thermometer out of his mouth so they had to do it again.  
The doctor recorded the results.  
"Good news,"  
He said smiling,  
"by about 9am you'll be fighting fit. Now I'm going to bed, I'll be in the next room, if you need me, don't hesitate to call me" Ray nodded to the man.  
"We should sleep too, you will want to leave tomorrow" Ray smiled at his Russian lover.  
"Okay, get on" Kai shifted over a little so Ray could lie down next to him under the covers.  
Ray and Kai locked lips for a minute, there arms gently wrapped around each other and there eyes closed.  
"AHEM!" Tala faked the cough.  
"Get a room."  
"We are in a room" Ray said and stuck his tongue out at the Russian.  
Kai put his mouth around it and they resumed making out, soon they broke and snuggled down.  
"Remember Ray, don't stick your tongue out if your not going to use it" Ray laughed.  
"Night Kai."  
"Night."  
"Okay, so I guess I sleep on my chair then?"  
"Sorry, no room Tala" Kai laughed.  
"Fine" he rolled his eyes and made himself comfortable before shutting his eyes.

* * *

Kai, Ray and Tala were now trying to sleep, were awoke by the scraping noise and the shuddering.  
The doctor came out, panicking.  
"We've hit something" he turned on the light and blinded the boys for a moment.  
"What?" Ray asked  
"Probably an Iceberg" he replied.  
"Are we going to sink?" Kai asked.  
"I'm not sure...I don't believe in this unsinkable nonsense."

* * *

Most of the ship's passengers were unaware of anything occurring.  
A few card players and those enjoying a late nightcap felt the slight jar and came out on to the boat deck in time to see the berg vanishing astern into the darkness.

Author notes

Ok, I admit, Tala's and Brian's memories were sort of spot on for this bit.  
PLEASE REVIEW, its a crime not to...I'm desperate to know what you think (gets on knees and begs).

Ray: Thanks a lot to AmTheLion and Lirin Sama for reviewing, thats right, we finally have 2 reviewers!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Titanic: the Yuri Ivanov story**

"Stay here whilst I find out what's happened" the doctor ordered.  
The doctor left in his night gown and slippers to find out what happened.  
"Kai...I'm scared."  
"Me too" he pulled Ray into a tight hug.  
"You two are cute together...the perfect soul mates" Tala warmly smiled.  
He returned about ten minutes later, his face was white and he was shaking.  
"What did we hit?" the red head asked.  
"An Iceberg, were going down."  
"But this ship is unsinkable..." Ray started but Kai interrupted him.  
"That's what people say, but as I said before I don't believe in that."  
"Can Kai be moved?" Ray asked.  
"I don't recommend it but I see no other option, its cold out tonight,let's wrap the covers around Kai to keep him warm."

"Ray...this part involves you letting me go and getting out of the bed" the blue haired Russian laughed as Ray did so.

* * *

12:05 A.M., only 30 minutes after berg sighted:  
Lifeboats were being uncovered, and ship was beginning to take a noticeable dip forward.  
Passengers (mostly first class, being closest to the boat deck) were beginning to appear on deck, many having just slipped a coat on over their night clothes and not realizing what was going on.  
Titanic's small band, under the leadership of Wallace Hartley, came out on to the boat deck and began playing a medley of cheerful ragtime tunes to keep spirits up, they would need a lot of lifting tonight.

* * *

The group of four finally managed to make it up to the deck after fighting through crowds of confused, frightened and panicked people.  
People were now panicking as boats were prepared.  
"Were going to be okay Kai" Kai gave a weak smile.  
"Were not aboard a boat yet boys" the doctor said as crew worked frantically to prepare the boats.

There was a lot of talking and a loud noise filtered through the air from the engine room and funnels.

* * *

Finally at 12:10 the boats started to lower but just only half full.  
People protested at this fact.  
There was a deafening roar as firemen were trying to draw out the fires and relieving pressure from the boilers to prevent an explosion from the cold seawater rushing in from the bowels of the ship.  
The hiss of distress rockets being fired way up into the darkness overhead amused the children as their parents were trying to get them aboard lifeboats.  
"OVER THERE!" Tala pointed, there was a boat and people were boarding.  
But when they got there the boat started lowering.  
"Please, let us on!" Ray yelled through the noise.  
"It's full!"  
"There's room!" he protested, there was room for about 7 more people  
"You'll have to try another boat...it's full" Ray growled and gave up.  
They all did have life jackets on but the frozen water would not be stopped by the life jacket.  
"We need to go!" Tala started to make a hole to get Kai through.  
Kai was walking but using Ray as a support, Kai put the blanket around Ray as well so they would both be warm.  
"Thanks Kai" Kai smiled back.

* * *

"LET ME THROUGH!" Tala yelled as he fought his way back to Kai, Ray and the Doctor, he cried as the crowd swept them apart, little did he know that was the last he saw of them.

"TALA! RAY, KAI!" they called as they ran through the ship calling their names, people were running about, when they got to the infirmary, the bed was cold.  
"They must be on deck" Spencer said.  
The ship lurched forward slightly, knocking Ian off his balance.  
"OW!"  
They helped the younger up and continued to look for the others.

Author note

So now it starts...please read on and don't forget to review, its a crime not to!  
Thanks so much to Lirin Sama, AmTheLion and StZen for reviewing, they mean so much to me!

Story-Beywriter  
Editor-Lirin Sama


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Titanic: the Yuri Ivanov story**

Titanic was now dipping into the water, her bow now well below the water line.  
It had become evident to all on board that the ship was indeed going to sink. Captain Smith personally went to the wireless shack and instructed operators Bride and Phillips to send out the distress call, and gave the ship's position.  
CQD was used, this is supposed to mean either: "Come Quick, Danger", "Come Quick - Drowning!" or "Come Quick, Dammit!".  
The Cunard ship, Carpathia was 58 miles away, but still 4 hours out.  
She signalled that she was en route, but Captain Smith knew Titanic would be gone before she arrived.

* * *

Spencer, Brian and Ian came up on deck, it was complete chaos.  
"My god...what the hell?" Ian looked around, people were screaming, falling off the ship, riots were everywhere, the boat deck was a complete riot, no one was happy with "Women and children first" The men were protesting they had to stay behind.  
The families didn't like it, people were crying and comforting others, men leaned over railings waving off to there loved ones, trying to keep a brave face.  
They looked back as they heard cables snapping and ripping through the air, there mouths dropped and eyes widened as the first funnel collapsed, crushing people, there screams were heard but were quickly silenced by the heavy object.

* * *

"We need to climb away"  
"I need to get out of this cold" Ian commented and opened the nearest door.  
They looked around them.  
"Where exactly are we?" Brian asked looking around, it was a huge dome, it was extravagantly lit.  
Water was flooding the space.  
"I have no idea" Spencer gasped, looking around him, the panic completely oblivious to them.  
"We're sinking fast!" Ian said looking over the wooden wall, the staircase was now flooding, the skylight suddenly exploded, a fountain of water rained down on them.  
"GET OUT OF HERE!"

* * *

Brian dragged at them but the water knocked Ian and Spencer off their feet and Ian knocked his head against the wood and was knocked out cold.  
Spencer tried to get up and get to Ian.  
"Spencer!" Brian pulled at the taller blond.  
"IAN!" they looked at his lifeless body being pulled to the stairs and under by the currents.  
"Go...I'll meet up with you" he said diving under the water.  
Brian hesitated as water rushed at him.  
"CRAP!" he ran back on deck and up again, panicking as he ran up, following the people, he suddenly hit someone and swore in Russian.  
"HEY, WATCH IT!" the voice was familiar and Brian looked.  
"Tala?"  
"Brian? What happened? Where's Spencer and Ian?"  
"Where's Kai and Ray?" Brian asked.  
"Ian and Spencer are dead...the huge staircase flooded."  
"I got separated from them and the doctor...I'm worried about them."  
"Let's hope they both got on a boat."  
"The boats are all gone...they must be on the ship."  
"We have to get them."  
"It's probably to late...we need to climb...get to the top" Tala sighed and they started to climb, they used the railings to hold on to.  
People slid screaming down the decks, trying to grab onto something before they fell into the icy waters of the forbidding north Atlantic.

* * *

Tala slipped.  
"BRIAN" he screamed out, he caught Tala quickly before he fell.  
It took a few minutes of pushing and shoving but they got a place on the rear rails.  
A priest was there saying prayers and people were sliding down the decks objects falling too.  
"I don't see Kai and Ray" Tala looked around.  
Brian shook his head.  
"Maybe they got off."  
The lights flickered and died.  
"SHIT!" they yelled, they knew the end was near.

Author notes

Okay...for those who have bothered to take heed the note at the beginning and red "Journey of the White star" first you will know this was the chap where Kai and Ray...well you know but I can't say as people probably wouldn't have red it first.

Thanks to my only reviewers, AmTheLion, StZen and Lirin Sama, without them, I might have given up!

Story-Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Titanic: the Yuri Ivanov story**

Everyone screamed as the stern dropped, the people below the keel were instantly crushed, waves blew out from the sides of the ship probably drowning at least 300 people.  
Tala and Brian climbed over the railings as the stern raised high into the sky.  
Items within the ship could be heard crashing through walls toward the sinking bow, as Titanic made her final "headstand".  
The boilers were heard tearing from their beds and smashing through bulkheads.  
People were struggling to climb to the back of the ship as it began to rise in a vain attempt to seek a higher area away from the swirling water.  
Suddenly, a giant wave washed over the deck as water filled the last remaining compartments, sweeping many overboard.

* * *

Slowly, the mammoth liner now began her final dive in an almost perpendicular position.  
Her lights flickered a couple of times, then went out for good as the stern finally disappeared from the surface.  
Screams and moans could be heard from those struggling in the frigid water. Some passengers in the lifeboats wanted to return to retrieve these poor doomed souls but were quickly told by others that they would surely be swamped if they tried. Amazingly, some of the very same women that protested to officers on the boat deck about their husbands not being allowed to board, were the very same that protested returning to rescue those in the water, they wanted to save the ones they loved even through now they were probably dead.

* * *

The yells quickly faded out one by one as the victims lost consciousness and succumbed to their fate.  
Two boats, one boat under the command of surviving 5th officer Harold Lowe did manage to pick up a few from the water after transferring passengers from one lifeboat to two other boats.  
Another boat, under the charge of Seaman Perkis, managed to pick up three victims from the frigid water.

* * *

The survivors floated to the surface, well the ones with life jackets anyway.  
Others were sucked down and drowned.  
Luckily Tala and Brian both had jackets on.  
Both teens were frozen but luckily they were used to this frozen water.  
There was numerous bits of wood from the ship and they found a huge piece of wood.  
"RETURN...THE BOATS!" an officer screamed.  
"They're coming, were going to be okay" Tala laughed a little as they climbed onto it, they were dazed as the water hit them fast, it was like driving or running into a wall.

* * *

Tala and Brian looked around, they had been hearing the screams die down slowly.  
"It's a grave yard" Brian shivered.  
"I'm frozen" Tala groaned.  
"Tala, please...you have to hang on...we can take this" Brian started wringing the icy water out of his clothing.  
Tala laid on his back.  
"Brian...look" he pointed up, he was amazed at the stars.  
"Kai was right...they are beautiful."  
Brian looked around them, he had never seen so many stars.  
"Billions" Brian whispered.  
Tala started to cry gently.  
"Br...Brian...they're dead, I just know it."  
"Tala, you have to be positive...right now there probably wondering the same about us.  
Tala laid on his front, his forearms supporting his weak body.  
"Honestly Bry...do you think they're dead or alive?"  
Brian looked into Tala's eyes and said.  
"Alive...wrapped up warm in the boats, waiting to be rescued...just like us."  
Tala laid on his back again and started singing "Nearer my God to thee" Brian didn't know it and listened.  
"That was 'Nearer My God to Thee'...I can teach it you if you want."  
"I was wondering...I've never heard it...thanks."

Author notes

Well it looks like this one is starting to draw to a close.  
Story- Beywriter  
Edited- Lirin Sama

Also thanks to Lirin Sama and StZen for reviewing!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Titanic: the Yuri Ivanov story**

The boat entered the field of bodies.  
"You see any moving?" the officer asked.  
"No sir, only by the current."  
They shone the lights over the bodies.  
"Are they dead?" a man picked one out the water.  
"Yes sir"  
"Careful with the oars, don't hit them...IS THERE ANYONE ALIVE OUT THERE?"  
Tala heard the officer.  
"OVER HERE!" he managed to shout, Tala heard the men talk in the distance.  
"What?" Brian asked stirring from his thoughts.  
"Boat."  
"TWO ALIVE, HURRY!" Brian yelled as loud as he could, his voice cutting through the cold night air like a beacon.  
"Row to them...hurry."  
Tala and Brian were picked out of the water and towels wrapped around them.  
Only one boat returned out of 20, 6 were saved in total out of the frozen waters of the unforgiving North Atlantic.

* * *

The boats drifted in the cold waters as dawn came, there was no evidence that Kai and Ray were saved.  
The Carpathia arrived and started getting people onto her decks.  
Tala and Brian were given some hot chocolate.  
A man with blue hair bumped into them.  
"Excuse me, have you seen these boys?" he showed them a picture of Kai and Ray.  
"Kai...Ray!" Brian said shocked  
"You know them?" he asked shocked, both nodded then shook their heads.  
"No, we haven't seen them, we're worried" Tala responded.  
"I've looked everywhere and showed some pictures...thank you, my name is William Granger by the way."  
"Tala."  
"Brian."  
"Thank you for your time" He said before leaving.  
"Sir" Brian turned.  
"Yes?"  
"If you find them...tell them to get their asses up to us" William smiled.  
"Yes...will you do the same?" the boys nodded.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Brian and Tala were sat on chairs together.  
The mood was indeed low.  
People were crying and screaming in anguish, babies and children cried wanting their fathers to appear.  
William found Tala and Brian to tell them how Ray and Kai died.  
"So...they really are dead?" Tala lowered his eyes.  
William slowly nodded.  
"But they saved peoples lives...they sacrificed their lives so 20 people could live but only one did?" again William slowly nodded.  
Tala broke down crying and Brian hugged him, comforting the Russian, he two was crying.

* * *

The Carpathia docked next day where survivors docked and were treated for hypothermia and other injuries.  
They had got to New York but without their friends.  
"Tala...look!" Brian pulled the depressed teen up.  
"Look over there!" he pointed to the Statue of Liberty, they could see the buildings of New York come closer.  
At 9pm on April 18th the Carpathia docked at the White Star pier to unload the Titanic's lifeboats but continued to the Cunard dock to unload the survivors.  
Once the gangway had been run ashore, doctors, nurses, and other medical personnel brought stretchers and wheel chairs on board to attend to the injured.  
Those survivors that were able to leave the ship on their own and could prove they had someone waiting for them were allowed to leave. Others that were in need of medical care were taken straight to a New York hospital.  
As the survivors descended the gangway, all the pent-up emotions and anxiety was let loose in the waiting crowds of family and loved ones.  
Tala and Brian got off together.  
"We made it...New York City" Tala looked around.  
"Sirs...are you alright?" a nurse asked.  
"We're fine...but our friends are dead."

Author notes

Not finished yet, one more chapter to go!

Story by Beywriter  
Edited by Lirin Sama

Thanks to Lirin Sama, AmTheLion and StZen also for their review...why wont you?


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Titanic: the Yuri Ivanov story**

_End flashback_

"We haven't spoken of them for along time" Yuri said wiping his eyes with his sleeve.  
"Thank you for listening to our story" Brian said.  
"We were looking but we couldn't find a passenger by the name of Kai Hiwatari or a Ray Kon...it's like they never existed" Tyson said to the two elders.  
"Oh believe me Mr. Granger, they existed as living beings but now they live only in our memories, in our hearts and souls" the red head said.  
"Only when we die...so will they" Brian continued.  
"It's just a shame they died so quickly after finding each other" Max said from the bench beside where Yuri and Brian were sat.  
"But now they are together in an eternal rest, a place where they will walk hand in hand, a place where they will be happy" Tyson added, he was sat behind a computer with the passenger list and anything else that could be needed, the computer was to the side of them.  
"I found the others easily, but I did find something very interesting when going through the diary of my great Grandfather, I found in a box" they looked at him.  
Tyson passed them an old black and white photo.  
"These them?" Tyson passed them the photo.  
They nodded.  
"Two young lovers met and died together at sea" Tyson read out loud.  
"There is a prayer on the back" Tyson pointed at it.  
Brian passed him the photo of the smiling lovers.  
"Dear Lord who art in heaven, grant these boys eternal rest in your garden of Eden, please allow them to enter through the golden gates into Heaven.  
Please shepherd these boys to salvation and to keep an eye on them, please look after there immortal blissful souls who were so wrongfully ripped away from this Earth, please look after them and make sure they're happy, walking the path to righteousness, please comfort them when they are sad and never make sure they shed a tear...amen".

* * *

There was not a dry tear in the house after hearing such a beautiful sad story, nor after hearing the prayer for the boys lost at sea.  
"Any questions?" Tyson asked from his computer.  
"I have one" a man in a bomber jacket stood up.  
"Yes?"  
"What does it feel like to talk about them after so long?"  
"It's the reason why we didn't, talking about them still hurts us today, it's the fact they died so young, they had their whole lives ahead of them and they had just found true loves first kiss" Brian answered.  
"Any other questions?" he asked  
"One here" a blond women with an American accent stood up, she wore a white coat with red trimmings, she had blue eyes.  
"Go on?"  
"What do you think Kai and Ray's reactions would be to today?"  
They thought for a moment until Brian spoke.  
"I...I think they would be touched by their story finally being told to the world, I think they would be happy knowing that they were being remembered and thought about, they would have been very happy, also happy that their memory lives on."  
"One more folks, one more."  
A German stood up, he had purple hair and eyes.  
"Do you still think about your other friends as well as Kai and Ray?"  
Both nodded to the man's question.  
"That's all we have time for today, thank you all you've been a wonderful audience" Yuri and Brian got up and followed Tyson out, people were taking photos of them.

* * *

Soon they were back in there retirement home, Tyson had photocopied both sides of the picture twice for the others to have.  
Both decided to have an early night and go to bed.  
Yuri soon fell asleep.  
It was an odd dream he ended up having that night.  
Brian was there, so was Ian, Spencer, William and Kai, it felt real, the wind gently blew his hair, he was as he was on the Titanic, young again.  
He also noticed a pink haired women looking at them from the railings of the walking area below the bridge.  
They were at the front of the Titanic looking over as the ship glided ghostly through the night sky, they were lit up by the moon's heavenly glow and the stars shone down on them.  
A voice sounded behind them.  
"Kai" they turned around and Ray was there smiling sweetly, a tear rolled down his left cheek.  
Ray ran to Kai's arms and they embraced and kissed passionately, the others watched and smiled warmly as the lovers passionately made out, there arms wrapped around each other illuminated in a heavenly glow, Ray's parents smiled down at them, there arms around each other."I'll never go Kai...I love you."  
"Ray, don't leave me again, I love you."  
The women smiled as the lovers embraced.  
After all those years of being apart, separated no longer.  
Reunited after memory brought them together after death separated there souls and dammed them to walk the ship looking for there lover but, finally, memory had brought them together and together they stayed and walked hand in hand along the path of eternal rest.

Owari

(The End)

Author notes

Wow, when I was typing that prayer and dream, I was really crying, it was so sad and happy, it was sweet.  
Ray: HUGE HUGS to Lirin Sama, StZen and AmTheLion for reviewing

Story- Beywriter  
Editer- Lirin Sama

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, all your reviews mean a lot to me, reviews are still welcome so please review, they did, why wont you?  
Since I was very young at about the age of 5, I got interested in the Titanic.  
Ever since I have learned quite a lot and put it to good use in the story.  
I never thought I would use the Titanic as a fic idea but I really enjoyed writing the stories, it was fun except for the part where they die but it was a good project, I don't think there will be any more related to the Titanic.


End file.
